prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 6, 2015 NXT results
The May 6, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on April 23, 2015. Summary With TakeOver: Unstoppable just two weeks away, the tension is rising in NXT. Finn Bálor sought to scout his No. 1 Contender's Triple Threat Match opponents, but got a little too close to the action between Hideo Itami and Tyler Breeze. Plus, NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks found herself in a precarious position when her contract signing with Becky Lynch turned into an all-out brawl. Emma continued playing mind games with Bayley this week, wearing the cheery Diva's trademark headbands and T-shirt for her bout against Charlotte. The former NXT Women's Champion, however, was in no mood for games, taking Emma to the mat. The ruthless Australian yanked Charlotte off the ropes and targeted her left leg, wrenching it around the ring ropes. Despite the damage done to her leg, Charlotte battled back and won the match with Natural Selection. Emma's night didn't end there, though, as Bayley entered the ring, seemingly ready to forgive her and offering Emma a hug. However, with a sly grin to the NXT Universe, Bayley revealed that Emma had walked right into a Bayley-to-Belly Suplex! Charlotte did her best to restrain Bayley, but there was no stopping the furious Bayley from taking back her property. Two of NXT's hardest-hitting forces collided this week, as Rhyno locked horns with Bull Dempsey. Unfortunately for Dempsey, The Man Beast is on the war path. There was no stopping Rhyno as he hurled the 300-pounder across the ring with a suplex before earning the dominant victory with the Gore. After the bout, Rhyno called out Baron Corbin for a showdown at TakeOver: Unstoppable. The NXT Universe seemed to be on board with the idea, but will The Lone Wolf accept The Man Beast's challenge? Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady were scheduled to take on the roughneck duo of Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder on NXT, but the brash pair never entered the arena when their music hit. The NXT Universe found out why when cameras caught NXT Tag Team Champions Blake & Murphy viciously attacking Enzo & Big Cass backstage, leaving their No. 1 Contenders unable to compete. NXT General Manager William Regal looked delighted to be putting pen to paper on the latest NXT Women's Title Match, with champion Sasha Banks defending against top contender Becky Lynch at TakeOver. Lynch was eager to sign, explaining her lifelong dreams of coming to WWE, while The Boss disdainfully stamped her signature onto the contract before throwing it in Lynch's face. Banks then slammed Becky into the table before stepping on Lynch's head and holding up her title triumphantly. However, The Boss’ triumph quickly turned sour, as Lynch caught an attempted slap and turned it into a deep armbar that had Banks tapping out immediately. Regal and NXT officials had to pull Lynch off her former ally, but Becky had made it clear that she won't be a pushover at TakeOver. Looking to scout the competition ahead of the No. 1 Contender's Triple Threat Match at TakeOver: Unstoppable, Finn Bálor pulled up a chair at ringside to get a close-up view as Hideo Itami and Tyler Breeze rekindled their rivalry. Though both competitors traded control, the match turned into a game of cat-and-mouse. Breeze eventually scrambled to ringside to avoid Itami's lightning-fast strikes. Itami tried to clock Breeze with a big boot on the arena floor, but Prince Pretty moved, leaving Itami's foot to connect with Bálor's jaw . Breeze missed with the Beauty Shot back in the ring, but Itami ducked and connected with the Shotgun Kick for the victory. Breeze attacked Itami from behind after the bout until Bálor threw him off. The enigmatic Superstar went to check on his friend, until Prince Pretty tagged him with a Supermodel Kick and clobbered Itami with the Beauty Shot, giving his opponents a painful preview of Takeover. Results ; ; *Charlotte defeated Emma *Rhyno defeated Bull Dempsey *Hideo Itami defeated Tyler Breeze Image Gallery NXT_276_Photo_01.jpg NXT_276_Photo_02.jpg NXT_276_Photo_03.jpg NXT_276_Photo_04.jpg NXT_276_Photo_05.jpg NXT_276_Photo_06.jpg NXT_276_Photo_07.jpg NXT_276_Photo_08.jpg NXT_276_Photo_09.jpg NXT_276_Photo_10.jpg NXT_276_Photo_11.jpg NXT_276_Photo_12.jpg NXT_276_Photo_13.jpg NXT_276_Photo_14.jpg NXT_276_Photo_15.jpg NXT_276_Photo_16.jpg NXT_276_Photo_17.jpg NXT_276_Photo_18.jpg NXT_276_Photo_19.jpg NXT_276_Photo_20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #146 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #146 at WWE.com * NXT #276 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events